


You turn me on without trying

by Mrs_frizzle



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Accidental Stimulation, Cuddling, Fem!Tony, Loki's spells, M/M, Smut, Steve doesn't know what he does to tony, Steve is Innocent, Tony is turned on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-08 20:36:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12261627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_frizzle/pseuds/Mrs_frizzle
Summary: Steve is really upset and Tony is turned on. Some how Steve doesn't notice what he's doing toTony.





	1. Chapter 1

Tony was working in his shop. It had been another battle for The Avengers, another day saved, and Tony self sacrificed himself which lead to that success. He didn't mind, really. It was part of the job. Cap however glared at Tony during the entire debriefing back at SHEILD and once the meeting was over Tony rushed to back to the tower. 

He could tell Steve wanted to confront him, but frankly Tony was so not in the mood. Back in the shop he was in his element. Steve would most likely burn steam off in the gym so Tony didn't worry about it. 

He was so focused on his prototype that he didn't notice the ominous shadow outline above him. "You want to tell me what the heck that was all about back there?" Tony nearly jumped out of his skin. Steve was looking down at him, his face a cross of betrayal and anger.

So they were going to do this now? "Not that I don't love our little heart to hearts but what the fuck are you doing down here? JARVIS did you let him down here?" The AI remained uncharacteristically silent. "Traitor.." Tony whined.

Steve was lingering over him, the tension growing thicker between them. "Answer me stark." He whispered. Tony hadn't heard him and looked at Steve like he was crazy. "What?" He murmured.

It was one fluid movement. Instantaneously Tony was thrown against the wall, Steve pressed up against him. "I said, what the hell was that." His grip was harsh against Tonys collar bone, and ok that should not be as hot as it was. "Uhhhh, language?" Tony just had to run his mouth. It really was the only way he coped in circumstances as awkward as this.

Steve pushed into him harder, surprisingly unaware of the problem occurring in Tony's pants. "You had no right to rush in like that against my orders." Steve snarled. He honestly was so hot, Tony couldnt help his reaction. He pushed his hips against him. Steve didn't seem to understand the sexual frustration he was causing Tony and mistook his move as an attempt to get away.

Steve pinned his hip bone down with one arm and pinned both of Tony's wrists above his head with one hand. "I'm not letting you go until you answer me." Steve growled and Tony moaned. "And I don't care if it hurts you." 

"Steve, please." Tony babbled trying to thrust against him. "Please Steve, I need.."

"Answer me Stark." Steve bit out. How was he not affected? Did he know how hot this was? Tony trust trying to feel him against his cock. Apparently not. Steve wasn't turned on one bit, and seemed completely clueless to what he was doing to Tony.

Tony moaned, "anything.." he moaned, "just please.." he kept thrusting trying to find release. Steve looked confused, holding his grip against Tony firmly. "You will obey the commands I give you?" He seemed completely puzzled in Tony's shift in character.

"I will literally do anything for you right now, just please Steve." He moaned thrusting hard, "you don't know what you are doing to me."

Steve searched Tony's face for confirmation he was telling the truth. "You mean it?" He said carefully. Tony was shaking in pure exstacy. "Yes, please Steve! You are killing me here!" 

Steve released him, a look of guilt on his face. Tony feel to the floor instantaneously. "I apologise," Steve muttered, "I didn't think I was pushing that hard."  
"Oh it's so hard Steve." Tony moaned. Steve could feel the guilt creeping inside him. "I'm sorry for hurting you." He stammered, "just comply with orders next time." 

"I'll do more than comply," Tony moaned. Steve felt horrible. Tony seemed to be breathing fast and unsteady, his face red. He must have cracked a rib. He apologized once more and ran out of the workshop. 

He underestimated his own strength and once again hurt a friend he cared about. Steve ran to the gym to beat the he out of something that wasn't alive.


	2. Chapter 2

The Avengers had gotten back from another battle with Loki, only this time, Tony was not left unhindered. Loki had cast a spell towards him and he felt like his entire DNA was being rearranged. He screamed in the most unmanly voice he'd ever heard. Shame had floored his features and he was glad he was hidden under the mask. "TONY," Steve had cried out, forgetting to use code names once again. He had turned his angry gaze toward Loki and threw his shield as hard as he could against the Demi-God. Loki, for once, was struck towards the ground and Thor happily took his brother back to Asgard.

Back at the SHIELD debriefing Tony refused to get out of his uniform. "Stark, we have to do a cleansing and some tests to figure out what happened." Coulson had said as gently as he could. Tony refused to talk with anyone, which was totally out of character. Steve decided to confront him at the SHIELD hospital. Only, he didn't see Tony down there. Rather, he saw a very beautiful female in Tony's clothes. "Great," Steve thought, "Leave it to Stark to get laid to get out of SHIELD." He looked at the lady. She had dark brown hair, a tan complexion, beautiful chocolate eyes, and a scowl that would put Tony Stark to shame. "Where's Tony." He said to the woman. 

"Very funny Rogers," the lady said with only the snark that Stark could muster.

Oh no.

"Tony?" He said, baffled. "You're, a... well... you are a.."

"I AM A FUCKING FEMALE." Tony shrieked face turning a beautiful red. Steve felt his own face flush. Tony in this form was beautiful! He was frankly adorable, and Steve felt himself falling hard.

He walked over to Tony and put a hand on his shoulder, "Its okay," He said soothingly, "we'll figure this out." 

He saw Tony flush bright pink, become pale, and then his facial expressions turned murderous. "What? No lecture? Is this cause I am a fucking girl!" He was panting heavily, angrily. 

Steve came back to Earth. "Hm? Oh.. no.. of course not." He mumbled stupidly. 

Tony looked hurt. "I'm still me." He said, his voice vulnerable as Steve had ever heard it. "I am still a genius, playboy, philanthropist.." He said softly, but his voice was slowly rising, "so you think that because I am a girl now it is okay to give me this comfort?! Its okay to throw me against the wall as a man though, huh? Cause I'm a man? Cause I can take it?" Tony's voice started to waver. Steve couldn't help blushing at the thought of throwing a female Tony against the wall and.. shit. "Why is this only okay now?" Tony whispered, then started crying. "Damn female hormones," he said full on sobbing, and Steve took him into his arms. He let Tony sob into his shoulder and he rubbed his back soothingly. "Shh.." He cooed, "We'll fix this." Tony wrapped his tiny arms around Steve, while full on sobbing, fisting his shirt tightly. 

Steve continued to whisper comforts into Tony's hair, rocking his female form back and forth till Tony was softly crying. "Stay with me." He whispered to Steve. Steve blushed. They were still at SHIELDS hospital of all places! The look in Tony's eyes made Steve swallow any comment he was going to make on that. "Alright, Tony." He said. Tony sighed happily and hugged into him. They both rested on the hospital bed, hugging each other tightly. 

In the morning Steve woke up to a very male Tony snuggling into his shoulder. He looked just a vulnerable as he did as a female and Steve found himself not bothered by being hugged so tightly by Tony. Slowly, he unwrapped Tony's hands from around his body, and crept out of the bed. He walked out of SHIELD headquarters wondering where this put them now.


End file.
